


The Real Reason Why Lillian Kidnapped Supergirl

by Han_DJ



Series: Lillian the WingWoman [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor mentioned only, Other, Season 2, unkind to Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: In season 2 where Kara was Kidnap before the Medusa incident, this is what really transpired in the torture room.I remember Brenda Song's video regarding Supercorp, and well... This happens!
Series: Lillian the WingWoman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Real Reason Why Lillian Kidnapped Supergirl

One shot. Happens during the episode on Season 2 where Kara was abducted. Before the Medusa incident. Crack

SUPERCORP but Lena is not in this story. This is between Kara and Lillian

**The Real Reason Why Lillian Kidnapped Supergirl.**

Lillian Luthor was not born yesterday. She is also a very intelligent woman. Lionel Luthor may have taken her foregranted the entire time they were married, or he probably thought she was some dumb woman who was sold by her own parents for money. Lex Luthor, her deranged son might thought of her as someone he can manipulate. The government… who do they think they are?!

She started pacing the smelly, mouldy, metal walled room. She told her "associates" to call her once Supergirl had regained consciousness.

Now that _one_ is something. Maybe because, even though she is an alien, she is still a woman, that she feels and knows the super didn't take her lightly. She could sense her extra-alertness, her mistrust, her preparedness for when they encounter, that's why she had a hard time getting the girl of steel to get kidnapped. Cyborg Superman almost didn't succeed, and he was her best creation, Superman himself is no match with him, but the girl of steel? He needed to fill the room they fought in with kryptonite to level the playing field. He only needed his kryptonite weapon to stop Superman.

Her continued musing was interrupted by a loud knock, it opened and reveals Cyborgsuperman and Jeremiah Danvers. She raise one brow,

"She is awake," Jeremiah said and this made Lillian clap her hands,

"That's good news, and the Daxamite?"

"Awake now too," CyborgSuperman added.

Lillian nods, "You two stay here," at their nods, she went out, her heels clicking on the empty halls of this wretched warehouse.

-0-

"Argh," Kara groans as she came to. Her neck is killing her, it feels like someone hit her hard with a metal under the influence of a kryptonite… then she winced _oh yeah, that did happen,_ Kara's musing was cut short by her name being called out.

"Kara…"

When she looked on the other cage, she saw Mon-El lying down, wheezing, "Mon-El! Did they hurt you?"

"Well they did put me in a lead lined cage, and I have difficulty of breathing, but other than that? They haven't...yet."

She nods, "How did you get caught?! Darn it Mon-El, don't you ever listen to my lectures? And of all people to kidnap you, it has to be Cadmus!"

"Sorry okay?! I thought I could take them!"

"Children, children, now now, that is not the way to cooperate if you want to get out of here." The bickering stopped as soon as Lillian Luthor entered the room. "You," she said to the lone guard inside, "...give me your lead gun then get out,"

The soldier bulked, "But Mrs. Luthor, Lex said…"

"I don't care what my son said, give it to me and leave us,"

"But…"

"You should really do what I tell you, there is a reason why my son is quite afraid of me, you know?" The soldier gulped and nervously handed the gun,

"Y-yes ma'am" then he scurries away.

"You… you're Lena's mother!" Kara said as she stood and hold on to the bar of the cage,

"Good memory… Miss Danvers,"

"Wha… how,"

"I'm no fool Supergirl, unlike my daughter, I don't have wool over my eyes. Now… speaking of," the older woman eyed Supergirl as she walked around the cage, then she stopped in front of Supergirl before looking at the Daxamite. "What is your relation with my daughter?" She grins,

Kara's forehead crinkled, "Ah, we are friends, good friends."

Lillian shook her head and remove the safety of the gun, "As the bringer of hope, and being a hero, I never peg you to be a liar."

"What… I'm not…"

"They are friends! Best friends nothing else," Mon-El jumps in angrily,

"I don't believe I asked you poor excuse of a creature," BANG and the Daxamite scream in pain as a lead bullet is lodge in his thigh,"

"Don't! Okay okay, Lena and I are LBFFs!"

Lillian raise one brow, "I've watched that episode before, and I am no Giovanni, it's not going to work on me,"

"They are…" Lillian points the gun on Mon-El's other thigh, "shutting up,"

"Now Supergirl,"

"I am telling the truth! What else do you want me to say…"

"Well why don't I educate you?"

"What… no! I don't trust Cadmus!"

"Oh please," Lillian waved the gun in the air, "Lex runs Cadmus, I'm just baby sitting for now, but I am tired of you Kara aka Supergirl, so you will come with me without a fight or this abomination will die from lead poisoning."

"What will you do to me?!"

"You will see," Lillian opens Supergirl's cell

''What about Mon-El?"

"If you are good, I'll have him be treated in the med bay, now what is it Supergirl?"

"I'll go,"

Lillian's grin widened, before she led Supergirl out, she activated her com.

-0-

_"Get the Daxamite to the infirmary,"_

_"How about my daughter you promised?!" Jeremiah Danvers asked angrily,_

_"I will keep my promise, you can still play the hero later,"_

-0-

"Who is that?!" Supergirl asked as soon as she was instructed to sit on a chair in front of a large screen

"No one you should worry about," the girl of steel flinched when her hands were suddenly bounded by a kryptonite cuffs, as well as her feet.

"What… what are you going to do to me?!"

"You know, I hate aliens, not as much as my son does and that's probably on me, but you know what I hate more Supergirl?" Kara glared at the woman, "An alien who is also a liar."

"I'm…"

Lillian raised one brow, "Tell me, if you are really not one, have you told my daughter about who you are?"

Kara took a deep breath, "I… no, but I lied to protect her!"

"And so far Supergirl, has the attack on my daughter stopped while you lie to her _to protect her_?" The blonde woman didn't answer.

"At least I lie to keep her safe? What about you? You lie and lie and you make her feel less than Lex, you keep her at arms length when all she wanted was your love!" Kara didn't expect the smile on the older woman's face. She expect condemnation, hate, denial, but a smile?

"Ah, always the hero. But, let me see, is clairvoyance or seeing the past, or reading minds one of your power?"

"I don't need it to know how awful of a mother you are!"

Lillian stepped in front of Kara and patted her cheeks, "This is your only salvaging quality Supergirl, it's why you are still alive." She smiled again, eerily this time, "I do not lie,"

"Puhlease,"

"...to Lena. I act. I was stiff, tell me Kara, how do you think Lex would take it if I show him I love his sister more than him? An adopted sister to boot?" Kara eyed the woman, there was no facial expression on her face. "Lex was used to being an only child, you think he will be tolerating Lena if my attention goes to her? I raised my son and out of all people, I know him from inside out. Lena would be dead even before she reach a year in the Luthor's household."

Silence

"So again, do you know what else I hate?"

"Aliens and Liars?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, yes, but what I hate worst than that is when people _or alien strings_ my daughter along."

Kara's eyes widened "What?"

"Let us play a game Kara," Lillian pulls out a lead lined knife holder and took out a small kryptonite dagger. Then she started the projector that is now shown at the screen. It was a picture of Clark and Kara in Lena's office, the first time they met. "I will ask a question base on every pictures I show you, and if I think you are lying, I'm going to make a small cut in your body, every time."

"I don't even know what you are hinting at!"

"Good thing I haven't started or I'd be cutting you already," she grinned and sat on a chair she pulled next to the superhero. "Let's begin,"

"What…"

"Forgive my French but, where you eye-fucking my daughter in this picture?"

Kara looked at the picture with wide eyes, "What? No...Ahhhh!" Lillian made a small cut on her hand's dorsal surface

"I will repeat,"

"How can I, I didn't knew her then!"

"Tut… Wrong answer," another scream "Look properly. I am not naive as you might think, I have sapphic leanings until I got married to the Luthors. So try again,"

Panting Kara sighed, "What can I say! Lena is a very hot woman, physically and mentally,"

Lillian smiled, "Good answer, now was that so hard?" She pressed forward and the picture change. This time it was Kara and Lena eating Donuts. "Are you trying to secretly woe my daughter with donuts?"

Here Kara huffed, "Why would _I_ give Lena donuts if I am wooeing her? That's cheap, I may not have much money but I am not going to use donut for that!" Lillian's grin widened.

"Well at least you are not some kind of a cheap alien. That abomination we got is so gross, I have the mind to kill him on the spot if we did not need him to lure you here."

Kara sigh in relief when no kryptonite dagger meets her skin. Then it was the next slide and she screamed when Lillian made quite a long cut on her thigh, "Waiiittttt you didn't ask me yet!"

"That's for not trusting my daughter, moron. It's also long because you tried to do a scathing article on her. So maybe you should thank that baldy boss of yours, it would have been longer if he did publish your original article!"

Kara took a deep breath, "It would have exposed us…me!"

"If you have told her the truth about you being alien, then you wouldn't have had that problem wouldn't it?"

"As if I am going to tell her about me the second time we meet!"

"Yet you eye fuck her the first time." Kara sighed,

Another picture, the Gala. "Is this a date for you?"

Kara nervously eyed the woman, "N…" Lillian readies the dagger, "Yessss! It feels like it, it's why I was crossed with Mon-El for inviting his self to the Gala!"

Lillian nods and was silent for a while in contemplation. Then she opened the com…

-0-

_"Shoot him on the other thigh with another lead bullet,"_

_"I just finished bandaging his wound…"_

_"What? Don't…" it was Kara at the background_

_"He ruined the date, he should be punished." Lillian said to Kara then to the com, "Do it,"_

_"Well, whatever you say its not like I have a soft spot for this arrogant ass." BANG_

_"Ahhhhh what did I do?!" Mon-El can be heard screaming_

_"Apparently, you ruined a date."_

-0-

"That was cruel,"

"He will live. Besides, you are a Kryptonian, tell me you have no idea what kind of creatures Daxamites are? Lex have an intensive datas on them, and even I cringe at all the atrocities."

"Is that question part of the game?" Lillian juat raised her brow, "I was young, I just heard rumors, didn't get the chance to meet with them."

Lillian clapped, "Now I think we are learning about honesty."

"If this is how you teach honesty, I wouldn't wish it for anyone else, especially Lena."

Another picture, its Kara one night in Lena's office. "Why Lena?"

Kara frowned, "Why Lena what?"

"There are other rich people, government officials… etcetera, why is your first instinct to come to Lena to find Roulette? She did invite those people, and they are not fans of women trying to usurp their power, they could have given you information."

Kara tried to reminisce that time, and sighed, "I was desperate…"

"Why are you so sure Lena will tell you about Roulette?"

Kara gulped, "I…"

"You know,"

"Know what?"

"How my daughter feel about you," blue meets blue,

"I wasn't sure… I…"

"Are you in love with my daughter?"

"What? Come on… I like your daughter but love...Ahhhhh" Lillian makes a long and deep cut on Supergirl's torso, "Here I thought we are learning to be honest!"

"What the…"

"Are you in love with Lena?" She was poised to make another cut…"

"I don't kn… YES! There! I am in love with your daughter but I cannot do anything because she doesn't know me!"

Lillian stood and looked down at the sitting super, "Let me warn you Supergirl, you are alive because you of all people cared for Lena. You saved her…"

"You tried to kill her!"

"On the contrary, who do you think gives you fools anonymous tip about assasinations on Lena's life? If Lex's plans hadn't been blocked, Lena would have been dead long ago. So…"

"Why would I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but let me tell you this, I don't care if you want to tell Lena your secret, lie to her longer, and who knew, maybe I don't have to like you even a bit because she'll hate you, but never string my daughter along. If you love her like she does you, you better do something about it or Lex and all those crappy, violent aliens will not be the only problem you will have. And I promise you Supergirl, I am not the kind of enemy you want to make."

Lillian straightened and turned off the projector, then she walked out of the room slowly.

-0-

Kara was dozing off; it was a few minutes since Lillian left and the kryptonite, though she deem it on a very low level, is draining her energy, hence, feeling drowsy, when the door to the room opens with a bang, and a hooded figure stepped into her line of sight and knelt before her,

"Kara?" She looked up just in time for the hooded man to remove the hood,

"Jeremiah!" Kara called wide eyed, "How..."

Jeremiah instead of answering pressed a remote releasing her from the cuffs, and slowly helped her get up, he looked amused "I thought I'd be saving an almost dead Kryptonian,"

Kara chuckle, "This is the most bizarre torture ever,"

"Are you fine?"

"I go out and I'd be good as new, Lillian… how did you get here anyway? And we need to leave, the two of us and Mon-El,"

"Oh that ass run off as soon as his 2nd wound healed. Fucking Daxamites." He hugged his adopted daughter, "I dread something worst happened to you."

"We should go,"

"I can't,"

"What? Why? Alex would be devastated!"

"Look Lillian might be a bitch, but right now? She needs a right hand to tamper Lex's and Cadmus' operation." He sighed and lifted the sleeve of his shirt showing off his mechanical arm,

"What did she do to you?"

"I asked Lillian, we are perfecting my mechanical parts, right now CyborgSuperman is on Lillian's side…"

"But?"

"Keep this a secret Kara, we I mean Lillian and I are sabotaging Cadmus,"

"What?"

"Lillian is doing it for Lena, and I? You know! So I need to stay here a little longer."

"But Alex…"

"She will understand."

They were walking out, and it was apparent no one is guarding the halls, "Where are the guards and CyborgSuperman?" She was looking left and right.

"Lillian orders them to hunt the Daxamite," he grinned, "I never liked that one."

"Jeremiah,"

They were out, "Lillian isn't the villain yet Kara, I don't know what you have talked about while she was torturing you…"here both of them chuckle, "But she went to extra length to capture you and she did, don't underestimate her,"

The blonde nodded, "I know,"

"Tell Alex I love her, tell your mom too, and of course," he hugged her again and kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you,"

Kara returned the hug, a bit tighter now knowing at his present state, he can handle rough hugging.

Then Supergirl flew up in the air, using her x ray vision to find Mon-El before CyborgSuperman and Cadmus find him, then she'll fly back to National City…

And see Lena Luthor.

**The End**

I think a series of one shot would be nice for this?


End file.
